Last Time
by kyungthoo
Summary: Cinta yang tidak direstui karena konflik antara dua belah pihak keluarga, mereka masih berusaha menggapainya. Tetapi cinta mereka berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan. Kai/Kyungsoo—Kaisoo FanFiction. Prolog update!
1. Teaser

_Last Time_

**Original Made by jejinss**

**Last Time | Teaser**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, others**

**Genre : Crime, Angst | Rating : T**

**WARNING : YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Alur maksa, Typo bertaburan, Failed**

**Plagiarism** _didn't allow here;_

_If you don't like me or this story, Back button is available for you^^_

_Happy Reading! Teaser is coming out~_

* * *

_"Nama-ku Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin atau Kai,"_

_"Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo."_

_"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo"_

_"N-nado..."_

_"KAU TAHU? KELUARGA-NYA ADALAH KELUARGA PEMBUNUH!,"_

_"M-mereka bukan keluarga pembunuh, Appa."_

_"Kau belum mengetahuinya, Appa-nya lah yang telah membunuh Eomma-mu! Ia juga yang membunuh Anae-nya!"_

_"Kau percaya, eoh?"_

_"N-ne, Appa."_

_"Jigeum, kau bunuh semua anggota keluarga-nya satu per satu!,"_

**_DOR!_**

_"KYUNGSOO!,"_

_"Arrghh, ap-appo…"_

_"K-Kyungsoo… Hiks,"_

_"N-ne, Jongin?"_

_"J-jadi kau yang bekerja sama dengan napi yang baru keluar dari sel itu?,"_

_"Bukan aku, tapi Appa-ku. Percayalah pada-ku,"_

_"Aku percaya pada-mu, tapi kau yang tak percaya pada-ku."_

_"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku mohon,"_

_"R-rasanya sakit sekali, chagi"_

_"Bertahanlah! Bertahanlah demi aku, hiks"_


	2. Prolog

**Last Time © ****_kyungthoo_**

Kai/Kyungsoo–with other casts

PROLOG

Angst/Crime–Hurt/Comfort with Rating T

EXO is belongs to God. Kai is Kyungsoo's and Kyungsoo is Kai's.

Kai & Kyungsoo are mine ours.

**Summary **: Cinta yang tidak direstui karena konflik antara dua belah pihak keluarga, mereka masih berusaha menggapainya. Tetapi cinta mereka berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan.

**Just warning! **yaoi, boy x boy, shounen-ai, copy-paste unavailable, no editing, failed plot, miss typo(s), etc.

happy reading!

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

This is 3rd POV

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan masih membasahi tanah, semakin lama semakin deras. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunggu hujan reda di halte semakin merutuki nasibnya yang buruk hari ini. Kalau bukan karena Baekhyun–sahabatnya–itu mengajaknya untuk merayakan ulang tahun _namjachingu_-nya, ia tak akan terjebak hujan di sana. Kyungsoo segera membuka tas ransel-nya. Untung saja payung kecil selalu berada di dalam tas ransel-nya itu, kalau tidak ia tak tahu harus berapa lama menunggu hujan yang deras akan reda. Ia melebarkan payung-nya dan berjalan.

Di sepanjang jalan, Kyungsoo terus bersenandung. Kyungsoo terlahir dengan bakat bernyanyi, jadi walaupun ia hanya bersenandung kecil akan terdengar indah. Berjalan dari sekolah ke rumahnya memerlukan jarak tempuh yang jauh–apalagi ia memiliki jenjang kaki yang bisa disebut pendek, butuh menghabis waktu yang cukup lama untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

Jalanan terlihat sepi, hanya satu sampai dua kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Kyungsoo terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Baru saja ia berbelok ke salah satu gang, ia melihat sekumpulan laki-laki yang bertubuh besar dan berotot kencang yang sedang mengejar seorang _namja _yang jangkung dengan kulit tan-nya.

Kedua alis Kyungsoo saling beradu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka. Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah mereka. Tak sengaja, _namja _jangkung itu menabrak bahu sempit milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terjatuh dan payung yang ia pegang terpental tak jauh dari-nya. _Namja _itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya, dan tanpa basa-basi Kyungsoo langsung membalas uluran tangan dari _namja _tersebut. Kyungsoo hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang kalau tidak menahan keseimbangan tubuh-nya, bagaimana tidak–_namja _itu langsung menarik Kyungsoo dan ikut berlari bersamanya.

"_Ya_! Aku belum mengambil payungku!" Kyungsoo berteriak seraya mengikuti langkah _namja _itu yang panjang dan cepat.

"Sudah nanti saja bicaranya! Ikuti saja aku dulu," balas _namja _itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Kyungsoo terlihat kesal. Apa-apaan _namja _itu, sudah menabraknya, tak ada niat untuk meminta maaf ditambah lagi sekarang mengikuti langkah _namja _yang sama sekali tak ia kenal itu.

Hampir tiga puluh menit mereka berlari, belok kiri–lurus–menabrak orang–menyebrang tanpa lihat lampu lalu lintas–dan banyak lagi. Tubuh Kyungsoo rasanya ingin ambruk saat itu juga. Tak lama mereka berhenti di sebuah café yang berada di sebuah jalan besar dan bersembunyi di balik dinding café, membuat sekelompok orang-orang yang menyeramkan–menurut Kyungsoo–itu kebingungan. Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari _namja _yang bersembunyi di sampingnya itu.

"_Ya_! Tujuanku sekarang ini adalah pulang juga beristirahat dan sekarang kau merusaknya," ujar Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan jaket yang melekat di tubuh _namja _itu.

"_Ya_! _Ya_!_ Ya_! Berhenti!" _Namja _itu terus mengeluh kesakitan karena tenaga dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang bukan main-main.

"Bahkan kau tak meminta maaf karena telah menabrakku juga membuatku kehilangan payung-ku!," lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Baik, baik! _Jwesonghamnida_ karena telah menabrakmu, urusan payungmu itu aku punya banyak di rumah jadi ambil saja," balas _namja _itu terlihat setengah hati, membuat Kyungsoo kesal dan menjambak rambut _namja _itu. _Namja _itu meringis seraya mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantung celana-nya.

"Diam! Atau peluru dari benda ini bertemu dengan otak-mu," ujar _namja _itu seraya menaruh benda–yang ternyata sebuah pistol–itu cekatan pada kepala Kyungsoo. Tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo bungkam dan melepaskan tangan-nya yang tadi menjambak rambut _namja _itu.

"Huh, ternyata kau sama seramnya dengan orang-orang yang mengejarmu tadi," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap _namja _itu sebal.

"Kalau kau berbuat lebih dari yang tadi, ku pastikan ada bendera kuning di depan rumahmu." _Namja _itu menaruh kembali pistol-nya ke dalam kantungnya. Yang hanya di responi oleh Kyungsoo dengan tatapan '_oh-ya_?'

"Hey, lagipula aku sudah meminta maaf padamu!"

"Traktir aku dulu, aku lapar setelah lama berlari bersama-mu."

.

.

.

Kini _namja _itu telah merutuki Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati beberapa hidangan di depannya. Hampir setengah isi dompet-nya serasa dirampas oleh Kyungsoo. Ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang lahapnya menelan makanan di depannya itu.

"_Nama-ku Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin atau Kai," ujar namja yang ternyata bernama Kai itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo hampir saja tersedak karena terkejut._

_Kyungsoo mengambil selembar tisu lalu mengelap bibirnya, "Aku tidak sedang bertanya nama-mu."_

_"Kau ini, tidak seru sekali. Aku sedang berkenalan denganmu!" Kai sedikit berteriak._

_"Neo! Jangan berteriak di tempat umum seperti ini, kau menjadi pusat perhatian," ujar Kyungsoo dengan santainya menelan orang juice-nya._

_"Ya! Cepat, siapa nama-mu?"_

_"Aku? Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tiba menjabat tangan Kai. Aku rasa aku bisa gila kalau hanya sehari bersamanya, batin Kai seraya menarik tangan-nya yang pegal._

_._

_._

_PROLOG STATUS; END_

_._

_._

_a/n atau 'curhat': End buat prolog-nyaaaaa, chapter 1 mungkin di post minggu depan'-')/_

_mianhae karena post-nya baru 7bulan kemudian, lagi zaman-zamannya laptop rusak TT_TT_

_aku baru bisa ngepost prolog-nya dulu, chapter 1 menyusul xD_

_mianhae juga kalau prolognya gaje seperti muka authornya TT_TT_

_**Review Replies :**_

_**Lyncth : **__itu teaser, yang sekarang ini baru prolog hohoho^^ Thanks for your review /bigsmile_

_**Hisayuchi : **__kaisoo kenapa? aku gatau, belom ditelpon kyungsoo soalnya TT_TT /slapped_

_Bener nih ditungguin? Hahaha, thanks for your review!^^_

_**KaiDo Ship Fanboy : **__yang ketembak siapa yaaa? xD thanks for your review!^^_

_**Y-Rae : **__Ini udah dilanjut, maaf ya ngaret huhuhu u,u big love, big thanks yaaa!^^_

**hunstalhaters : **iya ini udah dilanjut^^ maaf ngaret ya TT_TT jangan penasaran nanti nyesel #lol

Thanks for your review!^^

**siscaMinstalove : **ini udah dilanjuttt;-D thanks for your review!^^

**dyodokyung **: bukaaan, itu teaser, yang ini baru prolog^^ thanks for your review~~

** : **jangan bilang ff-ku keren nanti nyesel #lol, btw thanks udah bilang ini keren^^ thanks for your review~~

**lovelove kaido : **ini udah dilanjut, thanks for your review!~~^^

**aprilliya hernaa : **ini lanjut ihikihikihik:-DD thanks for you review^^

**Septaaa **: biarkan sajalah ya ini sudah ketebak lol, masalahnya aku-nya yang gak tenang HAHAHAHAHA. Kalo gitu aku juga cinta sama septa #lol, btw thanks for your review!^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **tapi prolog-nya gak angst kok *cuman prolognya* HAHAHAHA;-;v chapter1 bakal aku post minggu depan, mianhae udah nunggu lama;3 Thanks for your review!^^

**Sari Nur hanifah : **annyeong!^^ salam kenal jugaa~~ ini udah aku lanjutin, cuman masih prolog:-D yang pembunuh? Tungguin aja ya chingu^^ Thanks for your review! /bigsmile

**SooBaby1213 : **iya itu pendek karena itu teaser^^ thanks for your review!

**sari2min : **ini udah lanjuttt, thanks for your review!^^

**lianoduts : **kamu harus kuat, cemungud! HaHaHa xD Thanks for your review!^^

** .5 : **iya ini dilanjut kok, jangan panggil aku kakak aku ngerasa tua jadinya xD #kidding

thanks for your review^^

Big thanks banget yang udah nyempetin review, nyempetin baca!^^ Thanks for your reviews, follow, fav and silent readers! Hateu hateu~~~~

Mind to RnR? Thankseuu;-333


End file.
